This invention relates generally to illumination devices, and more particularly it concerns an illumination device which provides three-dimensional scenery.
Although a number of illumination devices, such as lamps and the like, are known to provide various types of scenery, the known devices are limited in utility for a number of important reasons discussed below.
Generally, lamps include, in the most basic form, a base, a stem connected to the base, a lightbulb-receiving socket attached to the stem, and a shade. Such lights, when turned on, illuminate the immediate surroundings. Yet, such lamps are rather mundane insofar as providing only for illumination of the immediate surroundings. That is to say, the utility of such lamps effectively ends at its light-giving capability. Accordingly, a need exists for a lamp, or more generally, an illumination device, which is more than just a light provider. A need exists for an illumination device which is entertaining, educational, interactive, fun-to-watch, and enjoyable to be around. Prior art attempts have been made to provide illumination devices which are more than just light providers, however, such attempts have failed to fully meet the needs of those individuals who desire more than just light from their illumination devices.
One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,159 to Kaisner which discloses a lamp fixture which includes a plurality of figurines mounted on the fixture's base. Two of the figurines are connected to electrical switches. One of the switches turns an external lightbulb on and off for conventional lamp operation. The other switch turns another lightbulb, mounted internally of one of the larger figurines, on and off to provide for an illuminated night-light. The figurines are bolted onto the fixture's base providing a generally static display which is not easily changeable without dismantling the lamp fixture.
A need exists for an illumination device, such as a lamp, with the capabilities of providing aesthetically-pleasing scenery which is changeable by a user for providing many varied scenes. Further, there is a need for a device which meets the shortfalls of the prior art by providing, in addition to variable scenery mentioned above, a music-producing device which allows a user to play varied musical selections for accommodating the changeable scenery.
With the above problems in mind, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an illumination device such as a lamp, which has changeable scenery for varying the so-called theme of the lamp.
It is another object of the invention to provide a variable theme lamp with a music producer so that the changing scenery may be accompanied with changing music for enhancing the theme of the lamp.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a variable theme lamp with movable scenery for increasing the viewing pleasure of those viewing the lamp.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lamp which is entertaining, especially for children, educational, interactive, fun-to-watch and enjoyable to be around.
The invention achieves these and other objects in the form of a three-dimensional scenery lamp which includes a housing with a display chamber defined therein which is bounded on one side by an opening permitting user viewing of an interior region of the chamber from outside of the housing. A platform is mounted interiorly of the chamber and is capable of supporting a plurality of objects thereon for providing three-dimensional scenery within the interior region of the chamber. A light source is disposed interiorly of the chamber for selectively illuminating the platform and a sound producer is mounted within the housing which is capable of producing music in association with the viewing of objects on the platform.
According to one feature of the invention, at least one other scenery-supporting platform is provided and the platforms are interchangeable with one another for providing a variety of scenery. Additionally, a rotational mechanism in the form of a conventional turntable is provided internally of the chamber and supports a selected scenery platform for rotation about a defined center.
According to another feature of the invention, an additional light source is provided which is mounted exteriorly of the chamber for conventional lamp operation.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood after a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.